DannyWhat!
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: This is the last installment of the Danny series. DxS, R&R, please! Short and sweet! -Regan of Phantom x Phan xD


**Author's Note:** This is the final installment of the short and sweet Danny series. Thanks for reading them! Remember, these have no particular order they need to be read in. They're just separate, although still in a series together. So, here it is!! Enjoy and drop a review if you can! =)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom.

Danny and Sam were walking in the hallway, when all of a sudden, Tucker came darting up to them.

"Lovebirds! We've gotta problem!" he said, addressing them as lovebirds, although they weren't dating.

"We're not lovebirds. What's your problem?" Danny said smartly.

"Did the hard drive on your PDA expire?" Sam remarked, smirking. Tucker cast her a glare.

"No, I think Danny _Phantom_ is needed in the town...," he said, lowering his voice.

"For what? Lancer's next and I actually did my homework! I don't have time for this!" Danny cast a look around the hallway, filled with chatting kids and his current crush, Paulina. She glanced at him and smiled. _Why the heck did she smile?_ He thought as he smiled and waved to her. This was different. Usually she was on Dash's side. He snapped back into real world problems as Tucker gave him a look.

"Skulker is harassing people, Ember is rocking out to nobody, and the Lunch Lady can't find her way here. Think you have to go now?" he said, smirking when he saw a look of concern flash on his best friend's face.

"Uh, yes, but why are they here again?" Danny replied. Sam looked away at the door, then ran to her locker and back, handing Danny the Thermos.

"I dunno. I think they came for Ember's concert or something. She did overtake the band coming here. She paid more than them! I was actually allowed to go, too. Hmm, I'm thinking she just doesn't like me...," he trailed off, pondering his circumstances. Sam sighed impatiently and looked to Danny.

"Lets go. Tucker'll hold on to your homework and hand it in, saying you're at the nurse or something. We'll suck them up, easy as pie, then return to school, to my great dismay," she explained, already having thought it through. Danny nodded and headed out the door carefully with Sam, looking around to see if any teachers were coming.

"Hey! You might need me! Who knows? Oh, why is it always me that gets left with Lancer?" Tucker wondered yet again as Lancer crossed his tracks when he had said his name.

"Yes?" Mr. Lancer looked at the techno geek.

"Oh, um, uh, here is Danny's homework! Gotta go!" He looked for an escape route.

"Is Daniel sick? Hey, where are you going? Class starts in seconds, young man!" Lancer said.

"Danny has um, well he has a terrible cough, he threw up, and uh, some really bad headache. Yes, its ashame, huh? He made sure he did his homework, though!" Tucker looked at Lancer's face which was hung in pity.

"Terrible. Well, thats too bad. Tell him I said I hope he feels better. And this is a D, but don't tell him that now. I don't want to add to his sickness," Lancer said. Tucker nodded and went to his locker to hide out until class.

Meanwhile, Sam and Danny were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, searching for Skulker, Ember, and the Lunch Lady. They were nowhere to be found.

"Alright, Tuck has _officially_ gone insane!" Danny said, looking around.

"Yeah, if that didn't already happen. What do you think those are for? It was a punk band coming tonight, not a lovey dovey band!" Sam said, pointing to a series of hearts placed around on buildings. Danny had a mysterious look on his face.

"I'm not sure. Hmph. Here we are, ditching school, looking at weird stapled hearts, and alone. Doesn't that remind you of the least bit of Tucker's work?" Danny said, blushing. A wave of realization hit Sam.

"Guess so." She sighed and looked around.

"Lets make the best of it while we're here," Danny muttered. Sam blushed. Danny looked around, trying to find a source of music. Just then, some ghosts on the band's stage appeared, clearly ready to play.

"We'll let them go for once," Danny said. He took Sam in a slow dance as the music played around them. Sam blushed. Danny looked back at the school, which was within glancing reach. All windows were open, and an overhead was pointed to the ghosts. There were hearts taped all over the school, too. Something wasn't right here...

"Um, Danny. I don't mean to interrupt, but that overhead is sorta," Sam didn't finish, but blushed instead.

"I know. The ghosts aren't real. None of this is. This is all the work of," Danny said, but was cut off by Sam.

"Lancer. Great...," she said. Sam had no idea if that meant they were done slow dancing.

"So, I have an idea. I packed an egg sandwich today," Danny said, scheming silently in his mind.

"So? I packed a veggie-wich." Sam wasn't understanding the point Danny was making.

"We sneak up on them and nail them with eggs and veggies for doing this to us." Sam laughed out loud at Danny's scheme.

"You're on! Wait. But then we won't have lunch," Sam said, although she really didn't mind. Hitting people with your sandwiches is always better than eating them.

"Don't worry. We'll have plenty to eat. On me?" he asked, clearly asking her out to lunch. Sam blushed and Danny briefly thought about whether or not she understood that "on him," meant as a date.

"On you? Hmm... What the heck? Of course." She blushed and Danny smiled. They ran back into school, to find the hallways vacant.

"WHAT?!" Danny shouted.

"Danny, they're all in Lancer's room. Its okay," Sam said, on the brink of a laughing outburst.

"Oh. Sorry," Danny muttered, blushing. They were at Lancer's door and saw everyone leaning out the window, looking for them. There stood Tucker, nearly falling out the window. Of course. Danny held out the sandwiches they grabbed from their lockers and gave Sam hers.

"Silent count of three," Danny whispered. Sam nodded and held out the countdown. 3. 2. 1! They threw them, one by one of their condiments, at all the kids near the window. Lancer was nailed with a meatball.

"Thats what you get for setting us up!" Sam yelled, laughing.

"Yeah! You are now meat and veggie-tized!" Danny said, causing Sam to laugh pathetically. Everyone in the room was laughing their heads off. On the contrary, Tucker stood rooted to his spot, glaring daggers at Sam and Danny.

"Meat? Okay. VEGGIES? No! Now I have to go home and take a bath!" he looked down on himself, glaring at the pieces of veggies Sam made sure to hit him with.

"Well, we're going out to lunch. See ya losers later!" Sam said, looping her arm through Danny's. They blushed and walked arm in arm to the Nasty Burger, where Danny got a hamburger and Sam got a veggie burger. Sam came to a stunning realization. She dropped her burger, and started laughing her head off.

"Uh, you okay?" Danny looked at her like she was a freak, which she admitted, she was acting like one now.

"You don't know why they did that, right? Besides it being Tucker's idea?" she said between gasps of breath.

"Um, no not really," Danny muttered. Sam blushed and smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Danny," she muttered.


End file.
